My Secret Life
by CoolCat10988
Summary: I have a secret life. This secret life is my life line. At a club in the middle of town, a mysterious person that comes out and dances her heart out once in a while. This is the story of my life and how my normal life got mixed up in it.
1. Chapter 1: Dance, Dance

My secret life

My secret life

I have a secret life. This secret life is my life line. At a club in the middle of town, a mysterious person that comes out and dances her heart out once in a while. No one sees her come in. No one sees her leave. But when she's there she rocks on with the beat of the music and never drinks. She knows the DJ. And the DJ loves her. The thing is when leading a double life with the same guy other people think he's a cheater. The poor guy has to fight off everyone in the club sometimes and still do his job. But he loves it. The attention, that is.

Well this is my life and how my normal life got mixed up in it.

* * *

Chapter 1 Dance, Dance

It was Friday and I was about to get out of my last class for the day. My friend just called me up to go somewhere with him and his girl. Now this friend of mine has been with me since I could remember and never goes away. He's like my big brother. He said he'd pay for everyone since cover is free till ten. He's so cheep because I know for a fact no one even comes till ten but that's just me. The girl he's with currently also thinks she can dance so she wants to go show her moves. I call my DJ and tell him what's going on and to bring my club clothes, just in case. I always leave all my club clothes there with him. I really didn't want them knowing about me and my other life.

I don't even bother changing for the club. I just wear my jeans and blink 182 shirt. Since that's usually what I wear everyday. My hair is, dark brown as it always is, pulled up to a pony tail. I'm too lazy to do anything with it now. Nine thirty comes around and I just finished my homework. I can hear him honking from two blocks away. Grabbing my keys and wallet, I leave the house, I came to find the rest of my friends from school and him. Oh could this get any worse. His girlfriend asked if I was ready to party. "Yeah sure," I answer. Not really enthusiastic. Miroku my gayest looking guy friend there even though he's not, we still tease him about coming out of the closet, catches me and says, " You sound like your not happy to go to the club with us, we're hurt!" And he throws on a pout. See what I mean. Does that not scream gay. Oh well.

Songo's the hyper one. Bounces all over the place and then bounces on you. She loves to dance and sing and party like there's no tomorrow. She's the only one outside of DJ that knows about my double life, but she's cool with it. She wants to start doing it with me but I told her not too. She pouted for a while but then got over it.

We were at the club just in time to get in for free. DJ was already there. I caught his deep golden eyes and nodded to him to let him know I was there. We sat in a booth off to the side till the club got rolling. Everyone was dancing now and Hojo's girlfriend , what her name again? Oh yeah, Kikyo. She wanted to dance. She finally pulled him to the dance floor and the other boys followed. Songo and I just looked at each other and knew something was gonna go down and some how I think my double life was gonna be it. I wanted to avoid it but Kikyo was in the middle of the floor and people started moving away and some we're even leaving. DJ looked at me like he needed me, while the manager was starting to make his way to him. I knew what needed to be done and I hated it.

I told Songo I was going in and to cover me. She gave me a knowing look then nodded. I raced to the DJ booth before the manager could get there. I told him I was going to save the day. "Thank god" he mutters as I grabbed my bag, quickly opening it to get all my clothes and mask. When I was done changing I stepped out from behind the booth just as the manager was coming in. I winked at him and I knew he knew I was gonna save the day. Sorry Kikyo, you can't dance.

I was making my way to the dance floor as the music changed to my current favorite song. DJ's good at what he does. I was almost to where Kikyo and all my friends were. My mask in place, I made my move and soon sweat was starting to pore. Everyone started returning to the dance floor and were dancing around me. I looked up at DJ to see what was happening and saw him smiling at me. I saved the day again and he knew it. I was pushed up on the pole in the middle by a bunch of boys right next to Kikyo. I looked at her and she looked at me. One would think we were twins. Maybe thats why Hojo's dating her? The only thing different were our hair and eyes. My eyes were brown while Kikyo were blue. I think she was blond at one time because she acts like it although right now her hair is black. She didn't look too happy but for now, I had a show to do, so I couldn't help it. My hips were swaying and I was jamming and the beat was rocking and I felt so relaxed.

That's when it happened. I was pushed. By who, I only needed one guess. Why did I forget Kikyo got really jealous. Ok so back to me falling. Yeah I fell but I didn't care because I was caught by the time I relised I was falling. The music stopped and DJ was there with in seconds making sure I was ok. Songo was next to me and started asking if I was ok too. I said I was fine and then looked up at Kikyo. She looked pist. She was down off the pole and in Hojo's arms telling him that I was making her look bad. I quietly thanked the guy that caught me and asked DJ to go back to his booth. I looked at Songo and to the rest of my friends that didn't know it was me and nodded my head outside. Songo followed me and I could hear DJ getting everything back in order.

We were outside on the front patio. Hojo was staring at me now thinking to himself. He was smart when need be. And now the wheels are turning. I couldn't talk. I could breath. I couldn't think. Oh I was fucked and I rarely said that. Kikyo came up to me and I tried to keep my brown eyes down because I knew, I felt it in my bones, with one look they would know. I really didn't know what to do. I could see her hand coming up to slap me. I didn't think I did anything wrong. I waited for it to come but it never came. I looked up a little to see Hojo was there in front of me looking down at me. It surprised me. He looked mad. No scratch that he looked pist. Oh no what to do?

"Who do you think you are?" huh. Wow I wasn't expecting that. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Was he really that stupid. Did he really not know it was me. So much for friendship. Thats for sure. But isn't that what I had wanted. For him not to notice it was me. I heard Sango give a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to under mind anyone." Yeah I did it. What was I suppose to do? Get mad. Yell at her that she couldn't dance. And then what. Have a fight break out and be baned from coming to the club again. Oh hell no. Anything was better then that.

"Well You should be, you had no right..." Ok scratch that! "What you were the one who pushed me! And unless I'm mistaken but.." Oh crap now I'd done it. When I said that she was on top of me yelling and her hands were flying. I blocked as much as I could, but I didn't think Kikyo was much of a fighter in till now, but like I was gonna let her get the best of me like that. Then it happened. My mask. No anything but that. She stopped. I looked up at her in disbelief. My mask was gone. My mask was gone. I had nothing to hid my face. Nothing to hid my identity. My whole image was gone now and I was me again. Silent, scared, keep to myself me. What now. I saw Hojo come into view now. I was looking at him. he looked at me. my Best friend. My brother form another mother, or so that sutpid saying goes. He yanked Kikyo off me and started to walk off. Saying something about its time to leave.

I just sat there what was I gonna go. I was watching my best "guy" friend walk away for me and for what. I stupid secret life that I held so dear to me. That was my life line. What was I gonna do go after him. Everyone was gone now. Except Songo. Miroku tried to pull her away too but she stood still. I looked up at her. I could see the pity in her eyes for me. I was scared. I was suddenly lonely and I wanted my DJ. My Inuyasha to comfort me and hold me tight. What had I done. Songo came up behind me and picked me up. She hid me away in her arms and took me back inside to him. The one and only place I wanted to be. With my DJ.


	2. Chapter 2: Becaause I'm Awesome

A/N: I fixed chapter one and posted another chapter.

* * *

My Secret Life

Chapter 2: Because I'm Awesome!

It was the next day. DJ had brought me home after his shift. He stayed with me the whole night, not really knowing what to say. He didn't know my friends to well but he knew me and Songo. I lived off my friends. I needed them as much as I need this life of mine.

My DJ left early that morning, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I got up out of bed a couple hours later. Turned on the music and started to clean my messy room. That took a while. Half way through it Songo came and helped. "I'm going to the club tonight." I told her. I had to think and the best place for me to do that was dancing my heart out at the club. It always cleared my mind. "Would you come with me?"

Songo looked up at me in surprised. I knew what she was thinking. She had hope in her eyes. "Yes you can wear a mask," I think Songo just hit the light above us, or got really close to it. She was jumping up and down I think she was happy. It's been a long time since I started going to the club. I never did mention its name. It's called Club Inu. The hottest club in the city. DJ made me pass out flyers at my college a couple weeks straight when it first opened up. I think I still have some of those flyers too. That was a pain to do.

"What should I wear? Should we wear something the sameish? Oh my gosh I got to get my hair done." Oh gosh what have I done? I told her to calm down and that it was no big deal. "But what about clothes I think we need to go shopping!" she squaled, yeah I'm in too deep. Someone pull me out!

I had finished cleaning and since it was Saturday I didn't have classes because I'm good like that. I called up DJ to see if he was back at home and that Songo and I were on our way over. We were about the same size. She might be a little bigger.

We were there shortly after. She was surprised that I had so many. I told her she was dumb and to look at how long I had been doing this. I even kicked my DJ out of his own closet. I should feel bad for that but I'm not. Hey a girls got to have he clothes right? Oh well.

We decided that we were going to go with an army theme. I was wearing some long cargo army style pants with a skin tight sleeveless tank with a turtle neck. I also had a short jacket that went just pasted my chest. Songo was in a tight army style mini skirt with an black tank and some tall black combat boots. I put some black bangles on and Songo had a few long necklaces of mine. I had my black mask on while she had my army one.

We quickly changed out of our clothes and on to some normal street clothes. I still didn't want my indenity blown. Even after the little misshape that happened with my friends. I grabbed my bag that I usually used and put all our clothes in. I asked DJ if he could bring it in to the club for me since were not suppose to bring a bag like mine in at all.

"What about our hair and makeup." She asked

"Don't worry we do everything in the DJ booth. I have it set up in there with a mirror and everything. You know that screen behind the booth well that where I change. No one can see in anyways." She looked surprised at me. Well I had been doing this for a long time so I had gotten used to all the problems that I would wonder into. I had a problem with that. What? I really had a tendency to get into a lot of trouble. You've already seen it, I mean as in what happened with my friends. But I'm not thinking about that now. Right now I have to relax.

"Ok I have to go girls! Remember to come before ten so its free."

"Okay! Inuyasha!" Songo never really seaces to amaze me sometimes. I nodded to my DJ and blow him a kiss to show my love to the arrogant one. He smirks and walks out the door expecting me to lock up after ourselves.

We were outside the door to the club, waiting like everyone else. I never did use my costume to get in for free. I just couldn't do that. It would feel just like stealing and that was not who I was. Some guys were behind us talking about me or the other me. I could hear them laughing saying funny stuff. One of them said they were gonna ask me out on a date while the other was talking about the DJ being my man and that he would kill anyone that would try. That is so my DJ.

We were finally at the door. Just a few more people in front of us. Just when they were about to go through a woman came from nowhere and started for the door. The bouncer stopped her, thank god because I just realized she was wearing a mask I would wear and that was not cool seeing as it wasn't me. "Hey man, get to the back like everyone else!" I shouted.

The bouncer looked confused and I knew why. Some random girl popping up so unlike the girl that usually comes expecting to get in without waiting in line or paying for that matter. Lets not forget she was using my identity that I had work so hard on. She even looked a little like me...

Wait a minute!! Kikyo! She was here and dressing like me and using me to get in what was she planing!. Oh hell no, I was gonna let her get away with it.

The bounce was about to let her go in when I walked up to her and pulled her hair back to reality. "What the fuck..." She started to scream.

"So trashy Kikyo what are we trying to pull?"


	3. Chapter 3: It takes two to make it out

My Secret life:  Sorry for the wait.

My Secret life

Chapter 3: It Takes Two to Make Its Out of Site

To say that Kikyo got what she had coming and that a bus happened to pass by and run over her would be a miracle. To say that Kikyo didn't get into the cub without me grabbing her mask and destroying it to tiny, little pieces would be more realistic. The bouncer still let her in after she paid even though she couldn't dance and other people were waiting in line too but what can I say. She's a slut and all she had to do was show some skin and she was in front of us again, leading the way into the club. I really hate her.

To make matters worse our little incident made us late to get in for free. Thanks again to the famous Kikyo. I was going to complain but then that would get us in more trouble then we already needed. So Songo and I just paid and walked in. The clubbed hadn't filled yet and there were only a few people on the floor, gladly Kikyo wasn't one of them. She was flirting with the bartender to get a drink. Yeah she was underage, but I guess that doesn't stop her.

Songo looked at me as if to ask what now. "We wait," I told her. I never enter the scene this early except for last time. We found a booth again and got in. We were waiting there for a while when a few guys came by and stopped in front of our booth. They looked at us then looked at a picture then back at us. One guy smiled while the other one frown.

"Hey cuties, what are you lovely ladies up to tonight?" The one that smiled shouted over the music. Songo looked at me and we both knew that they weren't going away any time soon. "Mind if we join you?" The other said. What were these guys up too, I wonder? The club hadn't picked up yet and the beginner dj was still on so my DJ must be somewhere else at the moment. Huh wonder where he went.

The guys pushed their selves in the booth and started talking again. I wasn't paying attention and from the looks of it neither was Songo. Suddenly one of the guys slammed their fist on the table snapping us back into reality. "Huh" I said with a start. The guys looked really mad about being ignored, but what did I care. They were punks anyway just trying to get in some girls pants. Not mine, I'll guarantee that. My DJ has this sixth sense and somehow knows exactly when some guy is hitting on me or trying to pick a fight. I really don't know how he does it. It gives me the creeps but comes in handy a time or two when I don't feel like putting up with it.

"Can I help you boys?" Dang it how does he freaking do that? For real people, it really creeps me out. "You boys do know I can have you thrown out if I want to. Right?" Oh DJ, he knows he can't do that but it's so funny to see him act all tough. He doesn't have any leeway here unless it's like an absolute must. He stands so tall too, man, my hunky DJ. Course I won't let him know that, it'll go straight to his head. The boys backed out of the booth and run away.

I looked up at my DJ and he asked if I was alright. I nodded and said, "Its about time you get up there huh DJ?" He just looks at me like I know the future or something, mutters a small "keh," then leaves for his booth. I watch him kick the door down and shove the noob out of the way. I smirked when we heard his infamous voice on the speaker shouting that he was taking over and that everyone should start dancing now or he was gonna leave. He he, that silly he can't leave. He'll loose his job, he's such a dork.

But everyone started to dance now so he must be good at somethings I guess.  I looked at Sango and I could see she was waiting for me to give her the signal to go.  "impatient are we?"  She gave me a dirty look.  I laughed then nodded saying it was time.  We quickly went up to the dj booth, Sango as stealthy as possible.  I think shes getting to much into character.  She's really funny sometimes.  We made it to the dj booth and knocked.  My DJ opens it up with his foot like he already knew who it was.  "You ready girls?" I could feel Sango at my side all giddy. 

We step in to his booth behind the screen and start to get dress.  "Hey DJ? You not looking at us are you?"  I could see him through the side of the screen, just trying to peek.  "No sweety of course not."  He's a real charmer that one.  Were done quick because were good like that.  I come up front to give my DJ a loving kiss just so he know how much I appreciate him.  He starts today's favorite song and I'm out the booth in seconds.  On the floor dancing to the beat.  My hips our swaying and the room's jamming, I spin around, jump and struck a pose as the beat stops for a second then changes again to a faster pace. 

My heart is pounding against my chest as my mind turns to what happened the with Hojo. He's my brother and I love him and only want the best for him.  I thought he would understand that this is my outlet.  Some people don't have an outlet and they keep it all inside till it burst and something bad happens.  What was I really to do?  I love dancing at this club but I know my priorities.  I know what has to be done.  School comes first.  I know that.  Did he think I didn't know?  Did he think that I didn't care what happened to my school work?  I do.  I really do.  You need college to find a great job.  To make money.  To have a family.  To live.  What did he think I was crazy.  He's the one who grills it into my head everyday we spent together.    That couldn't be it.  Could it?

That was three songs.  Sango's probably mad at me.  I look over at the dj booth to see her.  During the time I was thinking, I had somehow been pushed onto the poll again.  Oh these guys know me well.  I wink to Songo and she's here in a flash.  When I'm on the poll no one comes up.  None of the guys let them.  The music comes to a scratching halt.  I walk to the edge and put my hand out.  Songo's there to grab it.  I hoist her up to the platform.  She make look light but she's not I'll tell you that much.  I spin her around on the edge as if to introduce her to the crowd.  She dances a little bit without the music the crowd warms up and starts a beat for her.  My DJ starts his magic and the crowd is happy about what I did and I start to dance with her around the poll. 

I see Kikyo out of the corner of my eyes.  She looks so angry that I think I see fire coming out of her ears.  Ohhh.  I hope she doesn't try anything this time.  Songo, I could tell, love the lime light.  The fog machine came on and the strode light.  Our moves were paused by the light and the world around became blurry.  I was laughing with Songo and dancing around the poll.  We were having fun.  We were having fun.  Why did it have to stop.  Tell me.  I give you one word.  Kikyo.  I see her in front of me.  She reaches up to with her hand along the back wall.  What's she doing?  Suddenly she strikes a flame, right under a smoke detector.  Oh snaps. 

The alarm goes off.  The water comes down and soaks everything.  Sparks fly with the speakers, and everything turns off.  "Kagome."  Sango cries and grabes my hand.  Were off the platform in minutes.  "DJ!"  I shout to the crowd.  Were running with the crowd.  More like being pushed.  I see the manager shouting for everyone to get out with a bullhorn.  "DJ!" I shouted again.  Sango's hand it wretched free from mine.  "Sango!"  Where is everyone?  I stop dead because I can't think.  Everyone's running.  I feel tears running done my masked face.  "DJ."

"I'm right here why are you not out!" I grab onto his neck.  Were running out again.  The air is cold at first crisp against my skin.  I see Sango again and she's running up to me.  I tell her i'm okey.  "Kikyo, set off the alarm"  My DJ was angry.  I can see why.  Alot of things were ruined.  He said he be back he was going to talk to the manager.  Sango and I started looking for her.


End file.
